The Winter Tales
by Tai Akegaya
Summary: [HitsuHina] ¿Qué pasa en la Sociedad de Almas cuando Ichigo y compañía se marchan? Traducción del fic de Angel Hinaningyou [Ahora permite comentarios anónimos]
1. Recuerdos

_**Antes de empezar... **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que ya está esto aquí. Decir ante todo que el fic no es mío, sino de Angel Hinaningyou, y que yo sólo me remito a traducirlo y a colgarlo. Espero que os guste ;)_

**CUENTOS DE INVIERNO (THE WINTER TALES)**

**Capítulo 1**

"¿A dónde va, taicho?" preguntó Matsumoto cuando vio a su capitán salir de la oficina.

"Al baño" respondió Hitsugaya sin volverse. En realidad no tenía intención de ir a tal lugar. Las ebrias divagaciones de Matsumoto sobre Ichimaru Gin le hicieron pensar inadvertidamente en Hinamori (algo que hacía muy a menudo, incluso antes de sus días de shinigami). Y como siempre, desde el día en que ella fue herida gravemente y entró en coma, la repentina pero irresistible urgencia de verla (como en cada momento libre que tenía) surgió otra vez.

Matsumoto sabía muy bien que su capitán mentía. Aunque Hitsugaya había perfeccionado el arte de ocultar sentimientos, estaba muy claro para los otros doce capitanes y tenientes que Hinamori Momo ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón, quizá el más importante. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar. Le parecía inapropiado juzgar su actitud melancólica desde que la condición de Hinamori-chan se volvió crítica, y destapar los sentimientos que él tan cuidadosamente intentaba esconder.

Por eso, cuando Hitsugaya dijo que iba al baño ella respondió con voz despreocupada: "¡Vuelva pronto!"

Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y la observó. Ella estaba aún acostada en la cama en la misma posición en la que estaba una semana antes. Caminó despacio hacia ella hasta que alcanzó el lado de la cama, para examinar su rostro. Cualquiera que no supiera nada de su condición podría pensar que sólo estaba durmiendo. Tenía una expresión pacífica en la cara. La misma que Hitsugaya sabía que no tendría durante un buen tiempo cuando... bueno, si se despertaba.

Las circunstancias que ella había tenido que soportar eran demasiado para un alma tan buena como la suya. Primero fue la muerte de su adorado capitán, después la falsa revelación de que fue su mejor amigo de la infancia quien lo mató. Se hundió finalmente cuando, en un arrebato de furia, dirigió el filo de su espada contra él. Le había mirado, tan perdida, tan confundida y traicionada... _No sé qué hacer ya, Shiro-chan... _Sus manos habían sangrado de haber agarrado el mango de su zanpakutoh demasiado fuerte, la fortaleza física fue la única fuerza que mantuvo su espada contra él. La última estocada vino de su propio capitán, cuando ella al verlo recuperó la esperanza y la alegría al ver que no había sido asesinado, que su capitán estaba vivo y que Toushiro no la había traicionado; sólo para arrebatarle esa recuperada alegría cuando atravesó su pecho con su espada.

Hitsugaya apretó el puño. Nunca perdonaría a Aizen, ni a Ichimaru, pero principalmente al primero. _Aizen, te mataré..._ Pero al verla otra vez se vino abajo. No había podido protegerla, y tampoco podría vengarla. Su bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, fue derrotado incluso antes de haber liberado todo su poder.

La miró de nuevo y apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara.

"Hinamori" susurró, su voz preocupada era casi un lamento.

"Vuelve conmigo, Momo moja-camas..."

La noche caía. El viento invernal aullaba y la lluvia caía a raudales.

En la sala de recuperación de la cuarta división, Hinamori Momo se fue despertando poco a poco.

_Continuará..._

_N/T: Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Entre mañana y pasado colgaré el segundo, según el ritmo de traducción. Podéis dejar opiniones sobre lo que penséis, o sugerencias, que siempre se agradecen xD _

_Sed felices y... Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. El despertar

**_Antes de empezar..._** _decir ante todo que el fic no es mío, sino de Angel Hinaningyou, y que yo sólo me remito a traducirlo y a colgarlo. Agradecer también a Solilyzz su comentario, que siempre vienen bien.  
_

_Aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hinamori abrió poco a poco los ojos. _¿Dónde estoy...? _Miró a los lados y observó lo que le rodeaba. El mobiliario, el inconfundible olor a hospital... claramente estaba en la sala de recuperación de la cuarta división. Pero¿por qué estaba ella allí?

_¡Aizen-taicho!_

_¡Tú eres el asesino de Aizen-taicho!_

_ Aizen-taicho... ¡estás vivo!_

_¿Taicho?... No...  
_

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al tiempo que los recuerdos la invadían. Aizen-taicho fue el traidor todo el tiempo, junto con Ichimaru-taicho. Jugó con ella como si se tratase de un peón de ajedrez, y la manipuló hasta que estuvo exactamente donde la quería. Se sintió revivir cuando lo vio de nuevo, vivo, sólo para sentir que le arrebataba dicha felicidad cuando su pecho fue atravesado por su espada, para dejarla morir allí lentamente.

Entonces apareció Hitsugaya-kun. Y todo fue congelado. Pero era demasiado tarde. En medio de la confusión, la rabia y la incredulidad, Daiguren Hyourinmaru fue derrotado tras un golpe crítico.

Hinamori se puso rígida y tosió por el repentino movimiento. _Shiro-chan. _Apartó la manta de encima y salió de la cama. Tenía que saber si Shiro-chan estaba bien, si seguía vivo. _Si está herido quizá esté en otra sala de recuperación._ Pero no lo encontró por mucho que buscó. El pánico empezó a surgir en ella. Intentó calmarse. _Quizá ya está curado y ha vuelto a su habitación._ Sintiéndose mejor aunque sin dejar de preocuparse, se dirigió hacia su división lo más rápido que pudo. Las lágrimas brotaron sin querer mientras corría.

_Si algo le ha ocurrido, nunca te perdonaré, Aizen-taicho-_pensó enfadada. Tampoco se perdonaría a ella misma. Confió más en un trozo de papel que en su mejor amigo. El único que la protegió no importándole lo que le pasaría a él, incluso antes de ser shinigami. El único al que le confiaba todo, el único que conocía sus secretos más profundos. Se rió de sí misma. _Tu admiración por Aizen-taicho realmente te ha cegado, Hinamori, hasta el punto de permitirte dirigir tu zanpakutoh contra tu mejor amigo._ La culpa le embargó, era más de lo que podía soportar. _Si permites que te pase cualquier cosa por mí, tampoco te perdonaré-_ pensó, triste, mientras continuaba hacia su destino. Él.

* * *

Hitsugaya no podía dormir esa noche. En vez de eso, se sentó en el tejado y esperó a que amaneciese. Pensaba sobre muchas cosas –la traición de los tres capitanes, Hinamori, los ryokas, Hinamori, la sobreprotección de Byakuya hacia su hermana Rukia desde su confesión, y Hinamori.- Se preguntó si despertaría, y si lo haría pronto. Tenía fe en ella; era fuerte física y emocionalmente, y no era fácil acabar tan pronto con ella. _Despertará._

El cielo fue aclarándose, la oscuridad se mezclaba con la luz del sol, anunciando el tono anaranjado del amanecer. Hitsugaya suspiró. Estaba tan absorto en la belleza del paisaje cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse violentamente. La puerta se deslizó con fuerza y chocó con el marco con un "bang". Iba a investigar cuando la sombra de una figura que emergió de repente le cubrió. La siguiente cosa que notó fue que un lado de su cara era aplastado contra las tejas del tejado y que en la otra tenía la huella de una sandalia.

"¡Hit..Hitsugaya-kun!" le llamó una voz familiar.

* * *

Hinamori llegó a la habitación que buscaba y corrió la puerta. Quería haber llamado educadamente y entrar, pero la ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Miró a su alrededor. En la cama no había nadie. 

_No me digas que...Shiro-chan...¡Espera, el tejado!_

Subió al tejado... y enseguida chocó contra lo que buscaba.

"¡Hit...Hitsugaya-kun!" Exclamó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, _¡está vivo¡Está realmente vivo!_ Quitó el pie de su cara, se arrodilló a su lado y le envolvió en un apretado y cariñoso abrazo.

Estaba tan agradecida, tan feliz, que las lágrimas brotaron de ella como una fuente mientras lo abrazaba.

Hitsugaya, aún aturdido por el choque, se quedó en shock cuando vio a la persona que lo abrazaba y lo agarraba. Se pellizcó fuerte varias veces hasta que el dolor que sintió le hizo ver que era real. _Ha despertado, está levantada. _Aún sin creérselo del todo, la abrazó con toda su fuerza. Una sonrisa se fue esbozando poco a poco en su rostro, apretado contra su cuello.

Hinamori se sintió muy feliz y contenta cuando notó que le devolvía el abrazo... hasta que empezó a cortarle la respiración. Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de esto cuando empezó a toser y a jadear, así que dejó de abrazarla pero no la soltó del todo. Ella se movió un poco para sentarse a su lado, entrelazando sus brazos con los suyos. Se quedaron así, embriagados con la sola presencia del otro y con el sol amaneciendo del todo. Hinamori se inclinó despacio hacia él hasta que su cabeza descansó en su hombro. Estaban allí, sentados en silencio, contentos y felices. Hitsugaya pensó que estaba en una nube.

_Continuará... _

* * *

_N/T: Bueno¿qué tal?. Iré colgando capítulos según vaya traduciendo. No creo que me lleve mucho, pero nunca se sabe el tiempo que quita los trabajos de clase._

_Sed felices y... Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_


	3. Después de todo

_**Antes de empezar...** Decir antes de todo que el fic no es mío, sino de Angel Hinaningyou, y que yo sólo me remito a traducirlo y a colgarlo. Agradecer también vuestros comentarios ;). Disfrutar del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 3**

El sol ya había salido y Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban aún sentados en el tejado.

"La reunión empezará pronto" dijo Hinamori. Hitsugaya asintió, pero ninguno hizo ademán de moverse.

"Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun". Dijo ella en voz baja, sin mirarle a la cara. "Por dirigir mi espada contra ti, por no creerte, por no confiar en ti".

"Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Hinamori. Además, no fue tu culpa. Todos fuimos manipulados por ese traidor de Aizen."

"Pero debería haberlo sabido... que no pudiste haber sido tú" respondió en un susurro; Hitsugaya notó cómo las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes más por eso... Momo moja-camas". Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio una sonrisa asomar a su rostro. Le reconfortó saber que aún era capaz de hacerla sonreír.

"Deberíamos irnos pronto, los otros estarán contentos al saber que has despertado". Hinamori asintió, pero aún así ninguno se movió.

* * *

­­­"Un concurso¿eh?" suspiró Matsumoto. La reunión había empezado y el teniente de la primera división había comenzado a dar las instrucciones que había decidido el capitán general durante la reunión de los capitanes. 

"Como ya sabéis, debido a la traición de tres jefes de división, hay tres puestos de capitán disponibles. Yamamoto Genryuusai-taicho ha decidido que será convocado un concurso dentro de tres meses. Cualquier shinigami, con la aprobación de su capitán, puede desafiar al jefe de cualquier división a un combate. Si la lucha es considerada digna por los jueces entonces pasarán a la lista de candidatos. Esos concursantes entrarán en combate entre ellos, y los tres primeros tendrán que alcanzar el bankai en tres días."

"¡Tres meses, tres días¡Es muy poco tiempo!" Exclamaron algunos tenientes.

"Con Aizen e Ichimaru del lado de los Menos Grande necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos encontrar en movilizar todas nuestras defensas. Por eso, los puestos de capitán tienen que ser ocupados más rápido de lo normal" respondió el teniente de la primera división. "Eso es todo".

La teniente Isane de la cuarta división dio un paso adelante para decir un comunicado.

"Sé que estáis alarmados por las noticias que nos ha dado el teniente Sasakibe, pero yo también traigo otra noticia alarmante. Esta mañana, la cama de la teniente Hinamori ha sido hallada vacía. La cuarta división ya se ha movilizado para localizarla, pero todavía no hemos obtenido resultados" Se oyeron algunas exclamaciones por la habitación.

"¿Hinamori-san está despierta entonces?" preguntó Renji, asombrado.

"Si es verdad, entonces probablemente estará con mi capitán" dijo Matsumoto, después de recuperarse de las noticias. Juzgando los hechos pasados, era la opción más probable. ¿A quién más querría ver Hinamori-chan cuando despertase que a su capitán?

Cuando Renji y otros más se prepararon para buscarla, el objeto de su discusión apareció con, como Rangiku había supuesto, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Hinamori se inclinó, saludó y pidió disculpas a todo el mundo. "Siento haber causado tantos problemas"

"¿Qué problemas? Lo importante es que has despertado y que estás bien" respondió Renji, coreado por gestos de asentimiento de los otros que le rodeaban.

"Estoy contenta de que estés bien ahora" Isane sonrió. "Tengo que encontrar a los que están buscándote, pero pásate después por la cuarta división para hacerte una revisión." Con esto, la teniente se fue.

"No es propio de ti, Hinamori-chan, el que sólo hayas pensado en el capitán cuando te despertaste" remarcó Rangiku, sonriendo para sí. La cara de Hinamori se puso roja y se disculpó otra vez. Hitsugaya lanzó una mirada asesina a su teniente... quien le ignoró por completo.

* * *

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo. Hitsugaya tuvo que enfrentarse a un montón de papeleo. Cuando terminó el último informe estaba muerto de cansancio. Se retiró en cuanto pudo a su habitación y se echó sobre el futón sin preocuparse de quitar las mantas. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba echado sobre algo mojado. _¿Eh? _Fue entonces cuando oyó a alguien en su baño. Molesto porque no había podido dormir, abrió la puerta del baño, entró y... se quedó helado. Allí en la bañera estaba Hinamori, con su cabeza apoyada en un lado de la pared. Afortunadamente las burbujas y el jabón la cubrían hasta la línea del cuello. Y además se veía que había estado jugando con su patito de goma.

Rápidamente se volvió hacia la pared.

"Eeehmmm, Hinamori" dijo en voz alta. Cuando vio que no le había oído alzó más la voz.

"Hinamori" Ahora sí le oyó. La chica se sobresaltó y despertó de su letargo.

"¡Aaah... Shiro-cha... Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya salió inmediatamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Ella salió del baño unos minutos después. Hitsugaya estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándola con expresión severa, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. Hinamori intentó ocultar una carcajada. _Shiro-chan, siempre tan serio._ Se sentó enfrente de él.

"Yo... iba a traerte algo de té, pero tropecé. Caí en tu cama, y me mojé intentando limpiarla. Entonces decidí darme un baño, pero me quedé dormida. Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba."

"Supones..." Sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y miró hacia otra parte. _Supongo que ha pasado porque ella me trajo té._ No conseguía estar enfadado con ella durante mucho tiempo. Se volvió cuando oyó su carcajada.

"¡Estoy toda arrugada!" dijo mientras sonreía, observando sus manos que parecían pasas a la vez que se las enseñaba. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia su armario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se volvió hacia ella.

"Cambiando tus mantas por otras limpias" respondió mientras las cogía de su armario y las ponía cerca de su cama. Estaba a punto de quitar las sucias cuando tuvo un ataque de tos. Hitsugaya se levantó al momento y se puso a su lado.

"Yo lo haré. No te esfuerces tanto" dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua.

"Toma". Ella cogió el vaso. "¿Qué te dijo Unohana-san?"

"Me dijo que todavía me estoy recuperando y me prohibió hacer esfuerzo físicoal menos durante dos semanas. ¡Pero me voy a aburrir mucho si no hago nada durante todo ese tiempo!"

"Tu salud es más importante que el aburrimiento" le riñó Hitsugaya, _es una de las cosas más importantes para mí. _"Además, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo para entretenerte. Como teniente que eres, tendrás otros deberes que atender"

"Si, el papeleo" bostezó Hinamori.

"Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir" comentó Hitsugaya cuando la vio bostezar. Ella parecía insegura de irse.

"No seré capaz de dormir. Empezaré a pensar en demasiadas cosas..." Una idea le surgió de pronto. "¿Puedo... pasar contigo la noche¿Como solíamos hacer en los viejos tiempos?"

Hitsugaya dejó escapar otro suspiro. En verdad, no tenía nada en contra de la idea. De hecho le atraía bastante. De todas formas, había que guardar las apariencias. No era el maestro del hielo por nada.

"Está bien" Ella sonrió. "Pero no quiero despertarme sobre algo mojado y desagradable". Esta vez ella le tiró una almohada.

Finalmente se metieron en la cama y apagaron las luces. Hitsugaya estaba recostado, mirando al techo y pensando en los viejos tiempos cuando sintió que Hinamori se acurrucaba junto a él.

"Buenas noches Shiro-chan" murmuró.

"Buenas noches, Momo moja-camas" respondió, todavía mirando al techo.

* * *

Era ya por la tarde y Hitsugaya se estaba muriendo de hambre. No había comido mucho durante el tiempo en que Hinamori estaba en coma, pero ahora que ya estaba bien el hambre le asaltaba. Ordenó que le trajeran comida por lo menos para tres y después de terminarla se recostó, sintiéndose hinchado. No mucho después de que hubiese terminado de limpiar los platos, cierta teniente llegó con un gran bulto y le saludó con su mejor sonrisa, feliz.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó él, señalando un gran bulto cubierto con una tela.

"Rangiku-chan dijo que no habías estado comiendo bien durante un tiempo, así que te hice un gran almuerzo". Hitsugaya se puso blanco y miró fijamente el bulto que ella estaba destapando para revelar unas dos docenas de rollos de sushi y dos inari del tamaño de medio conejo. Cogió un trozo de sushi y se lo dio. Su estómago protestó, pero él se lo comió como pudo.

Ella le miró con expectación, con los ojos abiertos. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó.

"Está bueno" respondió, cogiendo otro trozo y comiéndoselo para probárselo. Hinamori pareció aliviada al saberlo.

"Prueba ahora el inari"

Iba a matar a Matsumoto después de todo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A: **Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo más. Siento la espera, pero tuve un trabajo de clase que me llevó casi toda la semana; y luego me puse mala... En fin, que las desgracias nunca llegan solas. _

_Intentaré actualizar cada semana, y si tengo un capítulo traducido antes de tiempo lo colgaré también. Espero que os gusten. Y como dicen en inglés... Leed y dejar contestaciones xD_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Ilusiones

_**Antes de empezar...** Decir antes de todo que el fic no es mío, sino de Angel Hinaningyou, y que yo sólo me remito a traducirlo y a colgarlo. Agradecer también a tere-chan, a Hyouka y a Solilyzz vuestros comentarios ;). Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 4**

_Las reuniones de capitanes son muy aburridas_, pensó Hitsugaya-taicho. Aunque el Gotei 13 tenía tres capitanes menos, las reuniones seguían siendo largas y tediosas. Era el turno de Unohana de hacer su informe oral sobre la cuarta división, y después le tocó a Byakuya. Sin embargo, en mitad del turno del capitán Komamura Sajin, la alarma de intrusos comenzó a sonar. Segundos después, un shinigami entró rápidamente en la sala. Estaba jadeando, pero aún así se inclinó respetuosamente.

"Perdonadme, pero ha habido una intrusión en los cuarteles de la quinta división..."

_¡Los cuarteles de la quinta división¡Hinamori!_ Hitsugaya abandonó corriendo la habitación.

"¡Aizen-taicho ha regresado y ha levantado una gran barrera alrededor de él y de Hinamori-fukutaicho!" A la mención del nombre del traidor, todos los capitanes se dirigieron precipitadamente hacia donde suponían que estaba. Byakuya, por otra parte, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué su teniente? Aizen¿qué estás planeando ahora?_

* * *

"¡Capitán... Aizen!" Su voz era casi un susurro debido al shock. De repente la furia se apoderó de ella; éste era el hombre que había jugado con ella, y quien había devuelto su confianza y adoración traicionándola. No sólo la había herido a ella, sino también a Hitsugaya. Por eso, nunca lo perdonaría. Sus manos agarraron la empuñadura de su espada instintivamente y la desenvainó de un violento tirón.

"Confié en ti y me preocupé por ti... eras como un padre para mí. Y me traicionaste." Levantó su espada y se concentró para convocar su shikai, Tobiume. "Por todo lo que has hecho a las 13 Divisiones, a Hitsugaya-kun y a mí, nunca te perdonaré. ¡HAJIKE, TOBIUME!"

"¡PARA HINAMORI!" gritó Hitsugaya. "Máscara de espíritu y fortaleza, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de la Verdad y Temperamento, deslízate sobre este muro de sueños". Cantó furiosamente. "Modo de disolución, número 62¡DISIPACIÓN!"()

La barrera se disolvió y Hitsugaya corrió hacia Hinamori quitándola de en medio. Y justo a tiempo. Aizen dirigió de repente un ataque hacia ella que interceptó el joven capitán, hiriéndolo en el brazo. Los ojos de Hinamori se abrieron de par en par al ver la herida. "¡Hitsugaya-kun!"

En ese momento, muchos de los capitanes y tenientes llegaron y se pusieron a su alrededor.

"No deberías haber vuelto Aizen, tu hora ha llegado" dijo el Comandante Yamamoto.

Aizen sonrió al oír esto.

"¿Realmente creéis que arriesgaría todo por esta chica?" pasó una mano por su pelo. "Si es así, estáis tristemente equivocados."

Se volvió hacia Hinamori. "Siempre supe que serías útil para algo. Fuiste una distracción perfecta, Hinamori-san. Bien hecho." Al oír esto, Hinamori corrió hacia Aizen y le dirigió una estocada.

"¡No!" gritó Hitsugaya, por encima de las voces de otros shinigami. Sin embargo, la espada atravesó la imagen de Aizen, como si fuera una aparición.

"¡Maldita sea¡Hemos vuelto a ser engañados por Kyouka Suigetsu!" se lamentó Soi Fong.

"Esto es un problema, no sabemos cuál era su verdadera intención" remarcó Yamamoto. "¡Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus posiciones!"

"¡Unohana-taicho, espera¡Hitsugaya-kun está herido!" exclamó Hinamori.

"Dile a todo el mundo que vuelva a sus posiciones, Isane. Yo iré dentro de un momento, después de atender a Hitsugaya-taicho" instruyó Unohana a su teniente.

* * *

_Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Ichigo y los otros ahora _pensaba Rukia mientras estaba sentada en el tejado de la Decimotercera División. Miró al cielo. _Se me hace raro pensar que estamos tan lejos, y sin embargo es el mismo cielo el que nos cubre. _Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien estaba detrás de ella hasta que habló.

"Hola Rukia, cuánto tiempo". Ella se volvió hacia el que había hablado. Se puso pálida al reconocer quién era.

"Aizen" dijo a duras penas.

"Lamentablemente no fuiste ejecutada; las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles para mí" suspiró Aizen. "Pero desde que me vi forzado a utilizar el segundo método para extraer el Hougyoku..." suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez una sonrisa asomó a su rostro. "Bueno, es más largo pero me veo obligado a hacerlo así." La miró "Debemos irnos ahora, parece ser que mi ilusión ha sido descubierta."

La siguiente cosa de la que Rukia se dio cuenta es que Aizen estaba detrás de ella, y después, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

"Las cosas son muy simples hoy en día, siento como si no hubiese desafíos en el mundo" remarcó Aizen mientras que cargaba a una inconsciente Rukia a hombros. Iba a volver a Hueco Mundo cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él.

"Parece ser que hay gente que no quiere dejarte ir, Kuchiki Rukia. Chico, eres muy problemático. ¿No estás de acuerdo?" preguntó, sin mirar a la persona a la que estaba hablando, "Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Suéltala" dijo Byakuya. Su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de desprecio, furia y... ¿era eso un rastro de preocupación?

"Te has vuelto blando, capitán de la Sexta División." Byakuya continuó mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué estás mirando tan fijamente y con qué propósito? Preguntó Aizen, con voz jocosa. La imagen de Aizen llevando a Rukia de repente desapareció, quedando sólo una voz como recuerdo.

"Has olvidado, Byakuya-sama, que soy un maestro de las ilusiones..." Pronto las risas también desaparecieron.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Byakuya miró fijamente el cielo donde la voz había desaparecido, sin mostrar emoción ninguna. _Aizen, furtivo bastardo._ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. _Rukia._

* * *

  
"¿Te duele mucho el brazo?" preguntó Hinamori. Hitsugaya gruñó.

"Esto no es nada para mí" respondió. La voz le salió más severa de lo que hubiese querido.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" _¿Enfadado? Pues claro que estoy enfadado._ Ella se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente. Como maestra del kidoh que era, deshacer era barrera era pan comido para ella. Pero en vez de eso, no lo había hecho para poder luchar con Aizen.

"No deberías haber intentado luchar contra Aizen." Hinamori retrocedió; así que sí estaba enfadado con ella. Después del agradecimiento que sintió cuando la protegió, de nuevo sintió la ira creciendo en su interior.

"Considerando la situación no tenía otra elección¿o sí?" dijo.

"¡Podrías haber disuelto la barrera!"

"¡Aizen estaba ahí mismo! Estaba enfadada, quería... mandarlo al infierno¡quería matarlo!"

"¡Pero él te podría haber matado primero!"

"Bueno, gracias, ahora sé cuánta fe tienes en mí" respondió Hinamori sarcásticamente.

"Sabes a qué me refiero, otros capitanes han perdido contra él."

"¡Sí, incluido tú!" Las manos de Hinamori cubrieron su boca. Mirando su expresión, hubiera querido volver atrás y no decir lo que había dicho. Él parecía tan... derrotado.

"No... no quería decir eso." Hitsugaya resopló.

"Por qué, es la verdad." Él miró a otro lado. "Estoy algo cansado, me voy a descansar." Dicho esto se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

"Shiro-chan..." intentó hablar Hinamori.

"Es capitán Hitsugaya." Le recordó fríamente. Hinamori estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ahora, si no te importa, me retiro a mis habitaciones, teniente Hinamori." Dicho esto, salió de la sala de recuperación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

"¿Qué has dicho, Byakuya?" preguntó el Comandante Yamamoto en la reunión de emergencia de los capitanes.

"Pido que el destierro de Urahara Kisuke sea temporalmente perdonado. Él puede ser una enorme ventaja, por ser el que ha creado el Hougyoku" repitió el capitán de la Sexta División. Estaba ya cansado de tantos procesos repetitivos, su única preocupación era Rukia en este momento, aunque no lo mostrase.

"Señor, también hay muchos informes de ataques de hollows y gillians en el mundo real. ¿Puede ser una consecuencia de los intentos de Aizen de activar el Hougyoku? Quizá levantar la pena de destierro de Urahara Kisuke sea una buena idea" dijo Ukitake. Algunos capitanes asintieron al oírlo.

"Entonces se hará. Soi Fong, elimina la pena de destierro de Urahara Kisuke. Ukitake, tráetelo contigo." Ordenó Yamamoto.

"¿Dijisteis que había más hollows en el mundo real?" Los capitanes asintieron confirmándolo.

"Entonces necesitamos crear un sistema de defensa allí. Kenpachi, quiero que tu división piense un proyecto defensivo para el mundo real. ¿Los ryokas siguen ayudando dices? Bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda de la que podamos disponer. Contad con ellos en vuestros planes. Necesitáis mandar también a alguien para informarlos de lo que está pasando y requerir su colaboración." Yamamoto suspiró y dijo rotundamente,

"Esto es la guerra."

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T: **_¡Otro capítulo más! Esto se pone emocionante... En fin, el próximo capítulo puede que tarde más, por tareas propias. De todas formas se intentará colgar lo antes posible._

_() Este cántico está basado en el del Hadou 33, el Soukatsui (por no decir que es casi el mismo) aunque está ligeramente modificado. Me he dado cuenta al traducirlo, porque me sonaba. Pero queda bien¿no?_

_**Notas: **_

**Hougyoku: **mecanismo que inventó Urahara Kisuke que puede convertir un hollow en shinigami y viceversa.

**Hajike: **es la expresión que utiliza Hinamori para convocar su shikai. Se puede traducir como "Arde, Tobiume"

**Kyouka Suigetsu:** Es el nombre de la espada de Aizen (Completo Hipnotismo)

_Esto es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Watashi no muki

_**Antes de empezar...**__ Decir antes de todo que el fic no es mío, sino de Angel Hinaningyou, y que yo sólo me remito a traducirlo y a colgarlo. Agradecer también a tere-chan, a Hyouka y a Solilyzz vuestros comentarios ;). Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 5**

Matsumoto suspiró de frustración. _El capitán está más gruñón que de costumbre,_ pensó. Desde el día anterior él había estado dando vueltas, y se le podía encontrar tanto entrenando a su división severamente como enterrado en pilas de papeleo diez veces más altas de lo normal. Cuando le preguntó qué iba mal, él gruñó como respuesta. _Apuesto a que ha tenido algo que ver con Hinamori-chan, siempre tiene algo que ver con ella._ La teniente se levantó. _Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita._

En el camino se encontró a Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Hey, Matsumoto-san ¿dónde está tu capitán? Quiero decirle una cosa".

"El capitán está en la sala de entrenamiento de nuestra división, Kenpachi-taicho. ¿Quiere que le acompañe?"

"Estaría bien"

Llegaron a la sala y sacaron a Hitsugaya de ella hasta llevarlo a su oficina.

"Como ya sabes, Toushiro, se me ha encargado que cree un sistema de defensa para el mundo real y para la Soul Society. Pero no puedo mandar mucha de mi gente al otro mundo porque muchos ya son parte de la defensa de aquí."

_Sí, claro, te encargaste de hacerlo así para no irte del Seireitei_, pensó Hitsugaya. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de a dónde iría a parar la conversación.

"Ya has sido informado del ataque de hollows a Ichigo y sus amigos en el mundo real, así que necesitamos mandar más shinigamis allí para ayudar." Continuó Zaraki.

"Y tú quieres que mande gente de mi división"

"No hay necesidad de eso, ya hemos informado a la teniente de la quinta división que asigne a cuatro shinigamis más para acompañarla hasta allí."

"¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso! Va contra las normas enviar un grupo de cinco o más sin ir acompañados de un capitán a una zona de guerra. Y el comandante Yamamoto ha declarado la guerra. ¡Y si no te das cuenta, la quinta división no tiene capitán! Además..." _Uau, Matsumoto tenía razón. Hitsugaya es muy apasionado cuando se trata de la teniente Hinamori_ pensó Zaraki, mientras escuchaba a Hitsugaya divagar sobre todo lo que estaba equivocado en su decisión.

Zaraki se impacientó y levantó una mano hacia él para parar sus incesantes argumentos.

"Déjame terminar, Toushiro. Como resultado de todo lo que me has dicho, Yamamoto decidió que tú les acompañarías."

"Pero yo no soy su capitán."

"Si no quieres ir..."

"Iré" dijo finalmente Hitsugaya, cruzando los brazos.

"Muy bien, ya está confirmado. Tú y los otros cinco os iréis mañana. Irás acompañado de Ukitake, Sunshui y Renji" dijo Zaraki. Esta vez fue Matsumoto la que intervino.

"Si dos capitanes van ¿por qué tiene que irse mi capitán?" preguntó, ignorando la mirada gélida del joven shinigami.

"Ukitake y Sunshui tienen otra misión, traer de vuelta a Urahara Kisuke. Renji tiene que informar a Ichigo de los detalles actuales. El grupo de Hitsugaya tiene la responsabilidad de exterminar a los hollows y asegurar el área. Ah, deberías informar a Hinamori-san de que vas a ir con ella. Se le dijo que un capitán le acompañaría, pero no se le dijo quién." Con eso se marchó de la habitación.

"Matsumoto."

"¿Sí, capitán?"

"Ve y dile a Hinamori lo que pasa" ordenó Hitsugaya, ignorando las confusas miradas de su teniente.

"¿Por qué no va usted y se lo dice?"

"¿Doy la impresión de tener mucho tiempo libre? Tengo trabajo que hacer!"

"..."

"Bueno ¿vas a ir?"

"Ya has terminado el papeleo de hoy. Además, taicho, ya que vas a trabajar con ella a partir de mañana, quizá deberías considerar el reconciliarte con ella." Hitsugaya le fulminó con la mirada. _Matsumoto se toma muchas libertades conmigo, _pensó.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo va mal? Simplemente estoy muy ocupado" dijo, rechazando admitir la verdad de la situación. Matsumoto resopló.

"Oh, por favor, si vosotros dos no os reconciliáis pronto, todo el mundo se sentirá incómodo por esa atmósfera opresiva." Sólo consiguió una mirada asesina que consecuentemente le hizo decidir que valoraba mucho su vida y que no quería perderla por algo tan insignificante. Dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro.

"Si, si, taicho, ya voy." Dijo, levantándose de su querido sofá y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Bien" murmuró Hitsugaya, intentando no ver la razón de sus palabras. Él _tendría _que trabajar con ella al día siguiente. Dio más vueltas y se dejó caer en su silla, de mal humor.

* * *

Matsumoto suspiró mientras contemplaba la puerta de la habitación de Hinamori. Llamó suavemente. 

"Momo-chan ¿puedo pasar? Soy Rangiku."

"Claro" respondió Hinamori. Estaba sorprendida de oír que le llamaran tan tarde, siendo ya de noche. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que podía ser Hitsugaya, pero volvió a su ritmo normal otra vez cuando sintió que en vez de él era su teniente. Se levantó a recibirla.

Matsumoto entró y se sentó frente a ella en el tatami.

"Rangiku-chan ¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó, sintiendo un súbito temor que se apoderó de ella por la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiese podido pasar en la décima división.

"Nah, sólo he venido para decirte una cosa" dijo Matsumoto rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de la postura tensa de Hinamori.

Ésta se relajó, notando cómo el alivio la inundaba. "¿Qué querías contarme?"

"Mi capitán ha recibido órdenes de acompañarte a ti y a los otros al mundo real."

"Órdenes ¿eh?" repitió Hinamori tristemente, mirando fijamente el suelo y jugueteando con él. Matsumoto la miró sospechosamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre vosotros dos?" preguntó curiosa. No era propio de ellos tener peleas.

"Hemos tenido una discusión."

"Sí, todo el mundo que ha estado alrededor de vosotros dos se ha dado cuenta de eso."

"Él está enfadado conmigo por intentar luchar contra Aizen sin haber deshecho la barrera antes. Dijo que me estaba poniendo en peligro innecesariamente. Yo me enfadé con él, aun sabiendo que sólo estaba preocupado" dijo. Matsumoto pudo ver cómo las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Nunca había estado tan claro el por qué Rangiku y muchos otros shinigami se preguntaban cómo una chica tan emocionalmente frágil había podido llegar a teniente.

"Pero él no te estaría evitando sólo por tan poca cosa." _Algo más tiene que haber herido los sentimientos del taicho, _pensó, _maldita sea, ella le ha hecho cosas peores y le perdonó al instante._

"Le recordé que él fue uno de los capitanes a los que Aizen derrotó, así que no tenía derecho a decirme qué hacer. Ahora por eso es tan frío conmigo." Al decir esto estalló en lágrimas.

_Ah._ Matsumoto entendía ahora. _Ella hirió su orgullo._ La única obsesión de Hitsugaya era ver que Hinamori no sufriera ningún daño y que él siempre estuviera ahí para protegerla hasta en el más mínimo peligro. Pero cuando Aizen lo derrotó, sintió que no podía vivir con toda esa presión y eso le dañó inmensamente. Aún con eso, mantuvo su estoica expresión y actuó con indiferencia. No le importaba si otros se lo recriminaban. Pero cuando se trataba de Hinamori, la historia era completamente distinta.

"No creo que el taicho esté enfadado contigo, Momo-chan" dijo. Hinamori se secó las lágrimas y la miró.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? No has visto cómo actúa conmigo?"

"Pienso que está enfadado consigo mismo. Se cree inmerecedor de hablar contigo." Los ojos de Hinamori se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" _Hinamori puede ser un poco densa cuando se trata del capitán, _pensó Rangiku mientras la miraba.

"Porque no pudo protegerte. Falló, y tú casi mueres por eso... o eso es lo que él piensa"

"¡Pero no fue su culpa, estaba luchando contra Aizen! Incluso Kuchiki-taicho fue herido! No puede culparse a sí mismo, es ridículo. Todo el mundo sabe que es fuerte, es un genio por todos los cielos" dijo Hinamori enérgicamente, como si creyese que Matsumoto había acusado a Hitsugaya de ser débil.

"Quizá deberías decírselo al capitán, Momo-chan." Se levantó. "Es muy tarde y estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama."

"Gracias por venir, Rangiku-san." Matsumoto levantó la mano despidiéndose mientras abría la puerta. Entonces se paró y se giró hacia Hinamori.

"Momo-chan ¿a ti te gusta mi capitán? Me refiero a como más que un amigo." Ella no dijo nada, pero se puso roja como un tomate. Matsumoto interpretó eso como un sí. Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y dijo "al capitán le gustas también." Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a una estupefacta Hinamori detrás.

* * *

Hitsugaya estaba muy cansado. Su trabajo le había afectado físicamente pero de algún modo algo le decía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. _¿Por qué habré aceptado tan rápidamente el ir con ella?_ Refunfuñó interiormente. Probablemente ella estaría más segura con cualquier otro capitán. Le echó la culpa a su instinto de protección cuando se trataba de ella. 

Estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara cuando oyó una débil llamada en su puerta. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. _Cálmate_ se dijo a sí mismo, _posiblemente esté aquí por lo de mañana. Seguro que querrá decirme que no tengo ningún derecho de protegerla, _pensó. Ya estaba sentado en el suelo, así que simplemente se giró para tener delante la puerta.

"Calma." Al oírse, se pegó mentalmente en la cabeza.

"Quiero decir, pasa." Cuando Hinamori entró, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su error. _Gracias, kami-sama _pensó agradecido. Ella se sentó delante de él.

"Rangiku-san me ha informado de lo que pasará mañana." Él asintió y miró hacia otro lado, con sus brazos cruzados protectoramente sobre su pecho.

Hubo un momento de silencio embarazoso.

"Ella... ella también me dijo otras... cosas." Al oír esto, Hitsugaya giró la cabeza hacia ella. Había captado toda su atención y ahora la estaba mirando intensamente.

"¿Como cuáles?" _No me hagas ir a por ti, Matsumoto._

"Sé que culpas a ti mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerme de Aizen. No deberías hacerlo. Nadie pudría haberme protegido de él, todos estábamos engañados. No podías saber nada de sus planes."

"..." Hitsugaya estaba mirando al suelo como si fuese la cosa más intrigante para él.

"Y cuando lo supieron, nadie pudo derrotarle, Shiro-chan, _nadie_" enfatizó Hinamori, acercándose a él desesperada por hacerle comprender.

"Además, eso no me importa. Tú siempre serás Shiro-chan para mí. La persona con la que crecí, con la que hice bromas y en la que confié." Una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro. "La persona que siempre desafinaba en el baño mientras jugaba con su patito de goma, y el único que juró no entrar en esa 'estúpida escuela shinigami' y que luego llegó a ser capitán." Recibió una mirada asesina de él, pero detrás de esa mirada podía ver que su enfado estaba desapareciendo.

"Gracias." Dijo ella tras un momento. Hitsugaya estaba enrojeciendo y al verlo Hinamori se rió. Entonces pensó en la pregunta que más deseaba hacer.

"Rangiku también me dijo otra cosa." Dijo, enrojeciendo ella igualmente.

_¡Oh señor¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que esta mujer abre la boca suelte todo tipo de cosas? Esta Rangiku..._ Se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

"¿Qué más te dijo?" Preguntó, intentando parecer interesado sólo a medias, aunque tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en alerta máxima. _Más le vale a mi baka fukutaicho no haber dicho nada absurdo._

Hinamori le miró fijamente.

"Ella dijo que me querías... como más que una amiga"

"¿Qu... QUÉ?" Hinamori se sintió frustrada, así que él no la quería de ese modo al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, una mirada a su rostro le hizo sospechar. Hitsugaya estaba muy rojo y su cabeza parecía un tomate gigante. Disimuló una risita a pesar de lo serio de la situación.

Por otro lado, Hitsugaya estaba completamente pasmado. Por supuesto que la quería pero ni en un millón de años lo reconocería. A no ser que ella sintiese lo mismo por él. _Idiota, Hinamori sólo piensa en ti como un amigo de la infancia. Ya la has oído decir 'tu siempre serás Shiro-chan para mí'". _La miró, y ella estaba tan roja como un tomate. _Si ella está así, yo debo parecer un tomate gigante._ Estaba tan avergonzado que se giró dándole la espalda, todavía sentado con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó ella, la esperanza y la anticipación la estaban volviendo loca.

Esto tiene que ser la cosa más avergonzante que he tenido que hacer, bueno, proponerse suele serlo. ¡Hitsugaya Toushiro¿Qué te pasa? Posiblemente sea la mejor oportunidad que tengas en mucho mucho tiempo... ¡aprovéchala! 

"Sí" respondió, vacilantemente pero de alguna manera firme. "Pero esto no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos. No quiero meterte presión ni nada por..."

Mientras Hitsugaya divagaba, Hinamori le miraba feliz. _¡Él me quiere! _pensó extasiada, sin oír nada de lo que él estaba diciendo. Salió de su ensueño y decidió pasar a la acción.

Hitsugaya, por otro lado, estaba todavía diciendo cosas sin pasar cuando Hinamori se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó por detrás, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y besó al ahora mudo Hitsugaya en la mejilla.

"Watashi no muki" murmuró contenta. La mano de él fue directamente a la mejilla donde ella le había besado. Lentamente, cogió una de sus manos y movió a Hinamori para quedarse delante de ella.

"¿Qué acabas de decir? Has dicho..." preguntó, con los ojos abiertos. Quería creer que había oído bien, y quería estar totalmente seguro de ello.

"He dicho que yo también te quiero" Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un momento. Hitsugaya se sintió completamente feliz. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras los dos se reían.

Esa noche Shiro-chan y Momo durmieron abrazados como en los tiempos del Rukongai, con la diferencia de que ahora eran pareja. Esa noche, Hitsugaya durmió mejor de lo que había dormido nunca desde que entró en la academia.

_Continuará...  
_

* * *

**N/T: **_¡Por fin el quinto capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido algunos problemillas. Igualmente, cada vez que postee o actualice (espero hacerlo, de verdad) deberá ser en la Facultad, porque en mi casa no tendré Internet hasta final de mayo._

_Pero bueno, quitando eso espero que os guste este capítulo, y pensar que de ahora en adelante más! Dejad comentarios si os ha gustado xD_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_


End file.
